Dream a Little Dream
by stagemystic
Summary: All Haruhi wants to do is sleep... luckily one of the hosts has a very comfortable lap. Oneshot MorixHaruhi cuteness...


Disclaimer: Ouran Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own nothing, just playing with her toys for awhile. I promise to return them in good condition... umm... I might keep Mori a while longer though...

This is just a one shot bit of Mori/Haruhi fluff. Enjoy!

Music: **Dream a Little Dream of Me** - Mamas and the Papas

Ah.. and reviews are always welcome. Thanks!

**DREAM A LITTLE DREAM**

_Stars fading  
but I linger on  
dear_

_Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger til dawn  
dear_

_Just saying this:_

_Sweet dreams til sun beams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave our worries behind you.  
But in your dreams  
whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me._

Haruhi trudged through the halls of Ouran Academy.

She had been up far too late studying and was completely and utterly exhausted. Still, due to her efforts, the exam had given her no difficulties and she was certain of maintaining her place and thus her scholarship. What was only a few hours rest compared to that? She yawned happily at the thought.

Now all she wanted was a warm bed, a soft place to lay her head and hours and hours of precious blessed sleep.

But, of course, that was not to be. With a sigh she stopped in front of a pair of imposing doors and a sign that proclaimed them to be the entrance to the Third Music Room. Bracing herself she pushed them open, impatiently waving away the rose petals that swirled out to meet her.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa - ru - chan!"

Honey launched himself at Haruhi. Normally the tiny senior's 'kawaii' attack would freeze her in place but today she slumped into the room, oblivious. As a result Haruhi's arms were not where Honey had expected them to be. Instead he grasped at thin air before crashing face first into the floor.

" Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

"Honey-senpai!"

Haruhi was at his side almost as quickly as his tall and silent cousin. She knelt down and hovered worriedly as Mori propped him up.

"Mitsukuni."

Even in the midst of her concern, Haruhi's stomach gave a brief flutter in sympathy to the older boy's deep and resonant voice.

Honey hiccoughed, tears still beading at the corners of his child-like eyes.

"I - I'm okay Takashi, just a bump." He pointed to a large red swelling on his forehead. "Seeeeeeeeeee?"

"Ah."

"I'm so sorry Honey-senpai! I didn't see you coming. Is there anything I can do?"

He turned wide eyes on Haruhi, then ducked his head and spoke softly. "Well, you could… could… ummm…" His head shot up and he turned on his most dazzling loli-shota smile.

"You could kiss it and make it better, ne!?"

Haruhi blinked and sighed. Well she had asked. She leaned forward, attempting to forget this boy was two years her senior good grief and placed a light kiss on the offending lump. Mori watched the proceedings intently.

She leaned back and smiled. "All better?"

Honey's smile got impossibly wider. "Beeeetter!" He sang, then turned to his cousin. "Cake Takashi!"

"Ah."

With that Mori scooped him up and deposited him at a table where he was quickly surrounded by cake, tea and Usa-chan.

Haruhi sighed again and got up only to pitch forward as she was glommed onto from behind.

"Senpai…," she growled.

She was spun around until she faced Tamaki, the handsome, good hearted and, frankly, annoying Host Club king.

"Ah, my darling daughter. Do not worry, I understand your distraction…"

Sparkles and swirling leaves appeared around him. His teeth gleamed and his hair shone. As he nattered on Haruhi tiredly wondered how he managed it.

"After all a young charming lady such as yourself can not help but be overwhelmed when in the presence of a father such as…"

She glanced blearily over his shoulder. Hikaru was throwing glitter while his twin Karou dumped out leaves in front of a fan.

Ahh.

"A princely father who…"

Turning her head slightly she noted Mori and Honey were playing flashlights over Tamaki from a distance. Honestly, didn't they all have better things to do? Rich bastards…

"Ah Haruhi, your heart must swell with love having such a father…"

Haruhi yawned in his face, widely.

Within moments Tamaki was crouched in his favorite corner under a cloud of gloom.

Hikaru slipped to Haruhi's right and draped his arm across her shoulders while Karou snuck in from the left, sliding his arm about her waist.

"Ah poor Haruhi," Karou murmured in her ear. "Did we tire out our toy last night?"

"Yes Haruhi," Hikaru chimed in, twisting her hair between his fingers. "You should take better care of yourself."

"You're no fun to play with…"

"…when you're sleepy."

"HOW DARE THE TWO OF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT CORRUPTING MY DAUGHTER!"

Tamaki had bounced back from his corner in record time.

Answering with a matching pair of smirks, the twins trapped Haruhi even more tightly between them.

"Don't take them so seriously." A cool voice interrupted. Kyoya didn't bother looking away from his laptop as he pushed his glasses up. "Haruhi's class had a major history exam today. She was up half the night studying."

Haruhi twitched. How did he always know?

Tamaki's mood flipped in an instant and he dragged her into crushing embrace, cooing rapturously. "Oh my darling daughter," he enthused. "You're so studious. Daddy is very, very proud of you!"

"Get off senpai!"

Kyoya sighed and closed his laptop with a snap. "That said, you're not in the best condition to entertain customers today. Perhaps you could take the day off." He smiled at her.

Haruhi blinked. Kyoya-senpai was being kind today…

"Of course," Kyoya's smile became shark-like and his glasses flashed. "The lost revenue would have to be added to your debt."

Haruhi grimaced. She should have known better.

"I'll stay," she muttered and stifled another yawn.

"Excellent." The shadow king picked up his clipboard and frowned, tapping his pen against his lips. "You are a bit lack luster, hmmm… we should pair you with someone else. Perhaps the twins. We might try an 'insular brothers with the one friend who can enter their secret world' setting.

The twins grinned and gave him a double thumbs up.

"Sounds good…"

"… boss!"

"Or maybe we should pair her with Tamaki. Ah yes, the King and his loyal commoner vassal."

"Who's a vassal?"

"Aaaah," Tamaki sighed, starry eyed. He turned and held out his hand to the female host. " I promise to be a kind and generous lord to you my servant."

"No, my lord!" The twins chimed together, grabbing Haruhi and wrapping themselves around her.

"She'll be…"

"…our partner today!"

"No, her proper place is by her father's side!"

The king tried to grab her away but the twins held tight.

Haruhi groaned as she was tugged at and squeezed by the arguing hosts. Being so tired she could do nothing more than struggle weakly between them and so she called on her last line of defence.

"Mori-senpi, help!"

Almost immediately she was lifted up and away from the fray, cradled high in Mori's arms. Much, much better, Haruhi thought with relief.

Kyoya made a note. "The wild type and the natural. Yes, that should work out nicely."

Mori glanced at Honey.

"That's okay Takashi," the small host waved enthusiastically from behind his cake. "You can take care of Haru-chan today."

"Ah."

Mori carried Haruhi to a couch, set her down gently and settled next to her. He reached over with his large hand, ruffled her hair and offered her a small smile.

"Do not worry, Haruhi."

She was pleasantly surprised. Today's club might actually be somewhat sane…

Tamaki and the twins sulked.

"She's our toy." Hikaru and Karou sighed together.

"Terrible," the king moaned. "Separating a father from his daughter…"

"If you're quite finished," Kyoya sighed, "we have a club to open…."

&&&

There was minor confusion at first over the new arrangements but the novelty of it all soon smoothed away any disappointments.

Honey's customers in particular seemed delighted for the opportunity to fuss over their favorite host and took over Mori's usual duties with enthusiasm.

Haruhi couldn't help but wonder, as she watched them swoon over Honey's bump (somehow it had mysteriously sprouted a pair of crisscrossed bunny bandages) if they were forced to wait upon the demanding senior day in and day out as Mori did, how quickly would they get over his excessive cuteness?

Speaking of Mori, she glanced at the tall and silent host, he seemed to be bearing the separation reasonably well. Every once in a while his eyes would stray in Honey's direction as if to confirm his cousin was indeed properly cared for, but for the most part he remained quietly attentive to the group at hand.

Perhaps not so surprisingly, Mori's customers and her own got on well. Those who designated the stoic host tended to be shy and serious while Haruhi always seemed to win over the earnest innocent types.

The result was restrained but pleasant.

Haruhi knew she wasn't as focused on the girls as she usually was, neglecting some of her duties, but here again she was thankful for Mori. He took care of tiny subtle details, pouring tea, and being so unaffectedly, if quietly,considerate of both them and her, she almost felt like a customer herself, enjoying the company of her own designation.

Mori's presence was comforting, the couch was soft and the gentle conversation of their customers soothing. With a contented smile on her lips, Haruhi began to drift away…

&&&

Shy and earnest as their customers were, they were also thoughtful and did not demand much of their obviously exhausted host. Eventually conversation began to lag as they watched Haruhi's battle to stay awake with fascination. At one point she began to nod off and list to her left. Silently Mori grasped her arm and pulled her gently upright. Haruhi blinked sleepily, then turned and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you Mori," she murmured.

"Ah."

The girls squealed in delight.

Minutes later she was slipping away again and began to tilt slowly forward. Her head was threatening to brush her knees when Mori took a hold of her collar and tugged her back. He let go but, instead of waking, she slumped into his lap, one arms draping across his knees while the other pressed gently into his side.

Low gasps echoed around the table.

There was the barest flicker of shock across the stoic host's face before settling into contemplation. For a moment the hand that had been holding Haruhi's collar hovered indecisively over her. Then, firmly, he lay it across the back of the couch .

The girls' eyes grew wide and starry. As they drew in a sharp breath, Mori's gaze flickered up and giving them a meaningful look, raised a finger to his lips.

The 'kawaii' died before it was begun, but still the girls smiled happily and nodded. This was far too precious a moment to ruin. They would treasure it and, if Kyoya's suddenly speculative look and the immediate appearance of his camera were any indication, soon be able to buy the pictures.

As time wore on Haruhi's position shifted somewhat until she eventually had her arms clasped around Mori's waist. Soon not only their designators but all of other host's customers were in silent raptures over the new moe.

Only Tamaki and the twins seemed put out by the situation but they waited until the club had closed for another day before converging upon the pair.

They froze as Mori looked up.

A single glance from the silent host made dark promises in regards to their immediate future should Haruhi be disturbed.

Even Tamaki and the twins thought better of tempting Mori's temper. Cowed, they set about cleaning up. With a smirk, Kyoya turned his attention to his calculations.

For once, silence reigned in the Third Music Room.

After a while Honey crept up and watched the female host, curled peacefully into his cousin's side. He grinned as she sighed and tightened her arms about Mori, snuggling closer. He glanced up at his friend's face and his grin grew wider.

"Takashi," he whispered, eyes sparkling, "You should take Haru-chan home, ne?"

There was a pause before Mori managed a strangled, "Ah."

Satisfied, Honey skipped happily away, leaving a contentedly sleeping Haruhi and his oh so stoic cousin, who would never ask anything for himself, blushing like a sunset.

_End._


End file.
